


Infactuation

by MidousujiAkira



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, M/M, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidousujiAkira/pseuds/MidousujiAkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a horny teenage boy stuck on an island is a pretty hard life. Especially when everyone has split up into their own groups, and you are left to hang out with 2 strangely attractive boys.<br/>Hinata develops a major crush on Komaeda, little does he know that Komaeda has a major crush on him as well. Unfortunately as of right know they are just friends. As their sex life gets more and more serious, they want to try new things. And they just so happen to have a pretty desperate and unconventionallly attractive friend named Souda Kazuichi<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daydreaming can sometimes result in a boner

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for basically anything and everything, though i can assure you i have enough experience with most of the things i wrote about, this is my first fanfiction I have ever written so yeah sorry.

           It had been a long time since they all decided to live on the island. everyone had split up into their own groups. Which usually left Hinata with either Komaeda or Souda. And to be honest Hinata the virgin was starting to want some action. Being a horny teenage boy stuck on an island was a difficult thing to deal with. and well, his mind had recently been consumed with one boy. This boys name was Komaeda.

              He could never stop thinking about him. He couldnt get him out of his head. His mind flooded with fantasies. How much he would love to have Komaedas mouth wrapped around his- it was too much. the amount of times Hinata had gotten off to the thought of his friend was just wrong.

             He knew komaeda liked him, but there was no way komaeda was having wet dreams about him too. and they had never talked about a relationship or anything, they were just friends. Besides, Komaeda seemed so innocent. and that was one of things that turnes Hinata on so much. As they sat there in the hotel lobby all alone at a table, Komaeda rambled on about what ever it was he was rambling about. Hinata’s mind began to wander. he though of how cute komaeda was, and how cute komaeda would look between hinatas legs and oh how good would komaeda look with cum all over his face.

            Before Hinata knew it he had a major boner. When he snapped out of it he went into a panic. He looked around frantically trying to think of a way to get out of there before komaeda noticed. But it was too late. “Hinata-kun…? are you alright..?” Komaeda tried to look around the table to see what Hinata was fidgeting with.

                Komaeda freezes when he catches more than a glimpse of Hinata’s really obvious boner. A buldge that obvious in his pants can only mean one thing, and the first thought that pops into komaeda’s head is “His dick must be huge.” Hinata gets up and tries to run out when Komaeda says something to stop him, “Wait Hinata-kun I can help you with that.” he says quickly, not realizes he had just blurted out the gayest thing possible.

                    Komaeda blushes profusely and looks down, grabbing at his hair and mumbling to himself about how stupid and gross he is. Hinata stands there with his raging boner. He has wanted this for so long. This one of many scenarios that he dreams about only to wake up in the morning and have to jack off, still, to the thought of Komaeda. He wants this so badly, so he moves closer, Komaeda still whispering self deprecating thoughts to hismelf. Hinata puts a hand on his shoulder and Komaeda looks up at him, confused as to why Hinata hasnt left yet.

                      Hinata awkwardly looks at Komaeda and then at the bulge in his pants. He glances back and forth for a moment only to stop and meet komaeda’s gaze. and without breaking it Komaeda points to hinata’s crotch and wow this is getting embarrassing. Hinata nods his head, and without wasting any time Komaeda is on his knees. Hinata stands there frozen for a few seconds until he snaps out of it and hurries to unzip his pants. He tries pulling his pants down when Komaeda reaches to help.

             Komaeda pulls them down and then puts his hands on Hinata’s underwear, looking back up at Hinata as if he needed permission. Hinata nods frantically, and Komaeda pulls them down. Still looking down, Komaeda helps Hinata take his garments off completely, only to look back up and be met face to- well. Face to a very decent sized cock. Komaeda, became very shy all of a sudden. He was a kinky bastard, but also inexperienced and just like Hinata, a virgin. Though Hinata doesnt know it, Komaeda has been dreaming about this for a long time as well. Hes practiced so many times to see how much he can fit down his throat, using whatever he could. And he could tell just by looking that he could take what he guessed to be Hinata’s 8 inch cock. But hes nervous, oh so nervous.

               He reaches up and touches Hinata, wrapping a hand around him and beginning to move it up and down. Hinata moans very loudly at first He never imagined another persons touch could feel so good. Every move was a load of pure bliss. Hinata was surprised by how undone he had already become, but he didnt care, this felt amazing. He had spoke too soon. Komaeda licked the tip of Hinatas cock, and then licked from the base up. Hinata was trembling, he had no idea how he was still standing.

               Komaeda licked from the base to the top once again and this time took Hinata into his mouth. He slowly began to move his head up and down. Hinata moaned loudly and gently placed a hand on the back of komaeda’s head, burying his hand in the soft white hair. Komaeda moaned onto Hinata to let him know he liked that. Hinata Moaned loudly, his mouth wide open and leaning forward, he grabbed the boy’s hair tighter in his hand. Komaeda pressed his tongue close to hinata’s cock, moving his head up and down. He began to get creative, bobbing his head more and turning, trying very hard to not touch it to his teeth. There was a lot less room in his mouth than he originally thought.

                 Komaeda used his hand and lips together, as if his was was a guide for his mouth to follow. He would alternate between fucking, hard and soft. He was really getting into it. Hinata was getting close, very very close. Thats when Komaeda pushed Hinata’s cock deeper into his throat, taking almost all of him in on his first try, he hummed. Just as Hinata was about to cum Komaeda went back to bobbing his head and thats when Hinata lost it, filling Komaeda’s mouth with cum. It was warm, and bitter.

                Hinata immediately freaked out “Oh my,, holy shit,,im so sorry oh my, i didnt mean to….. Komaeda im sorry spit it out” Komaeda just looked up and Hinata and swallowed, some leaking out of his mouth. Hinata stared at him, mouth open. “K-Komaeda you didnt have to-”

             “I dont mind Hinata-kun, really. th-thank you” he smiled

               Hinata sat there, looking at Komaeda, it was messy and he was so hot. and he just wanted to kiss him, but once Hinata had rode out his orgasm all the way he rushed to put his clothes on, remembering that someone could walk in at any moment. And he is so, so thankful that no one did.


	2. Again..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a short chapter, im going to add another chapter later tonight probably

            After that happen they went their separate ways, it was getting late anyway. When lunch time came Hinata stayed in his room. He didnt know what he would say to Komaeda when he saw him so he decided to just avoid it. Wow he loved Komaeda. And he couldnt get him out of his head, it was even worse than before. He just kept thinking of how beautiful he looked in between his legs. And he already missed the feeling of his hand buried in the boy's hair. And he really really missed the feeling of cumming in Komaeda's mouth. Komaeda made him feel so good. Hinata laid in his bed touching himself all night. 

          Komaeda also skipped dinner, just in the event that Hinata went. He was too scared. He didnt know if he could ever face Hinata again. What he did was disgusting. What? Hinata sits there daydreaming about boobs or something and ends up with a boner and the first thing Komaeda does is get on his knees to suck him off?? Hinata must be so grossed out. Its not like he would have said no if he wanted to, what teenage boy says no to a blow job? Even if its from his best friend. It didnt matter anyway, its not like they could be friends anymore. He hoped Hinata wouldnt tell anyone, especially Souda. He wouldnt know what to do if the others found out, they already hated him enough. Despite how disgusting he felt, he began to think of Hinata again, and how amazing he looked when he was undone. Komaeda couldnt help but touch himself, and finger himself to the thought of Hinata. He was indeed trash. 

         The next morning all students were called out for a message. Both Hinata and Komaeda went, it would be fine as everyone else would be there. When they got there the headmaster gave them all a lecture on inappropriate behavior. It was incredibly awkward but none of the other students seemed to be too affected by it. And afterwards everyone split into their groups and when their separate ways as they always do. This left Hinata and Komaeda alone together yet again. They were both blushing like idiots when Hinata said, "Next time we should probably do it somewhere more private" He laughed until he saw the look on Komaeda's face. 

         "Again...?'' Komaeda asked "You want to do that again..?" Hinata's heart fell. It didnt occur to him that this might be a one time thing. He got scared. And then he got upset. And then he got mad. Komaeda was blushing. and Hinata didnt know what to do so he said something stupid. 

         "Why did you do that in such a public place?? Did you think it would be funny??" 

          Komaeda was astounded, shocked, horrified, and so incredibly aggravated. "Are you kidding me???" He yelled

        "You didnt have to do that! Someone could have walked in!" usually Hinata was good at arguing but his was bullshit

          "You're the one who got hard in the middle of our conversation!" Komaeda was livid. 

         "Its not my fault!" 

           "You basically asked me to do it!" Komaeda countered

          "You offered!!!" Hinata replied. Komaeda couldnt deny that. But the fact that it was now addressed meant that they both knew Komaeda wanted to be on his knees in front of Hinata. What Komaeda didnt know was that Hinata wanted that to. Thats when Komaeda asked what had been on his mind all night. 

         "Why were you hard anyway??" 

          Hinata replied completely honestly this time "Because i was thinking about you! Im always thinking about you!" Komaeda didnt know what to say. He was wrong about everything. Hinata wanted him. So he grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled him towards Komaeda's room. 

          


	3. Now Then Hajime B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any spelling errors. tell me if there are any in the comments. its 4am, im horny and going to bed. Maybe. My boyfriends next to me so we shall see

       They get into Komaeda's room, and Komaeda crossed his arms, grabbed the bottoms of his shirt, and pulled it up over his head. He was so so skinny and so pale. But he looked amazing. Komaeda reached over and unbuttoned Hinatas shirt, and took it off. He then wrapped his arms around Hinata's shoulders and kissed him, so deeply that he was pushing him, and in turn pushed him against the wall, kissing him and holding himself so close to Hinata, so that they are pressed up against each other. Hinata put his hands on Komaedas waist, and then slide one of them up Komaeda's back, making him shiver. 

       Komaeda kissed him long and hard, moving his head around, they were in a full-out make-out session. Komaeda was feeling so confident that he lightly licked Hinata's bottom lip a few times until his lightely bit it, causing Hinata to gasp in both surprise and pleasure. Komaeda Kissed across Hinata's Jaw and licked at his ear. Hinata moaned a little, he never imagined that just making out could feel so good. Especially whith their chests together, and their hands touching all over. Hinata decided he wanted to do something, so he turned them, Komaeda now against the wall. Hinata kissed his neck, he was quick, and sort of bad at it, but it felt so so good. He nibbled slightly and made his way to Komaeda's collar bones, which stuck out a lot. He bit at those and licked them too. He then tried something which he had never tried before. He moved his hands down Komaeda's chest and began to play with his nipples. Komaeda gasped and fell a little bit. He wasnt expecting that, and he certainly wasnt expecting it to feel that good. 

       Hinata moved down Komaeda's chest, and down, past his stomach to his hip bones. then to his crotch, where he kissed komaeda with his jeans on, he pressed his face close and Komaeda moaned. Hinata moved back up to Komaeda's hip bones and sucked and nibbled on the part that protruded out. He moved his hands to Komaeda's zipper. He unzipped the boy's pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. Hinata kissed down the boy's thigh, ignoring his erection. he bit Komaeda's thighs and komaeda gasped and flinched again. Hinata looked up at Komaeda where he saw a boy biting his lip and blushing hard, looking down at him. Thats when Hinata tried out his blowjob skills. He took Komaeda into his mouth and began to lick and suck, moving his head and doing as best he could. Komaeda moaned pretty loudly and grabbed the back of Hinata's head, grasping his hair. He pushed on Hinata's head, forcing him down on his cock. Hinata gagged and Komaeda let go and covered his own mouth, it felt surprisingly good. Hinata looked back up at Komaeda. Realizing blowjobs where not his forté he asked "want to try something different?"

         Komaeda blushed, he was so so hard, he just shook his head yes frantically. Hinata started "Can I...." he didnt know how to phrase it "C-can i," 

        "Fuck me?" Komaeda asked. Hinata's face turned bright red and he nodded. Komaeda nodded back a yes. He walked over and sat on the bed. Hinata took off his pants and slowly walked over. "S-So um, I've researched this, and the first time is going to be a little difficult." 

        "Dont worry too much Hinata, I finger myself all the time." 

         "Y-you what???" Hinata's face somehow got even redder. Komaeda giggled "you're really shocked?" Hinata looked away embarassed. "Anyway, yes. Its still going to be difficult though-" 

           "Oh and we need lube!" Hinata shouted. He then looked down "But I dont know how..." Komaeda opened the drawer of his bed-side table, taking out a tube of lube. "You just have that???"

         "Can we stopped being surprised by everything now??" Komaeda asked. Hinata shook his head yes "Sorry" 

         Komaeda continued. He squirted some of the lube onto his fingers, "Now, because i know sort-of what im doing, im going to start" hinata nodded in agreement. Komaeda slide two fingers in easily and began to move them in and out, then 3, and before Hinata knew it, Komaeda was moaning. Hinata's erection became more and more noticeable before he stopped Komaeda. "M-may I?" Komaeda shrugged and pulled his fingers out. Hinata crawled up to Komaeda, and prepared the both of them. He lubed them both up, and then lined himself up. He looked at Komaeda and Komaeda nodded at him. It was all so quiet and awkward, as all first times probably are. Hinata began to push in and Komaeda winced. "Are you alright?" Hinata asked. "Yes, just keep going" Komaeda persisted. Hinata obeyed and pushed in all the way, Komaeda gasped again. 

         They laid there for a few seconds, Hinata on top of Komaeda, Komaeda's legs spread fairly wide. Komaeda soon looked at Hinata and said "Please move" Hinata quickly did as he was told and began to move in and out. It felt so good, Komaeda felt so good. He was very tight, and very very warm. Once again, Hinata was feeling things he had never felt before. Hinata sped up, he couldnt help himself, it felt so good. Komaeda began to moan loudly. Hinata was so big, and he felt so incredibly good. Every thrust made Hinata feel amazing. It was like constant splashes of pleasure and he couldnt stop. 

       Komaeda was shaking, he felt so good. Hinata hit his sweet spot every, single, time. Surprisingly Komaeda was the first to start moaning out the words "Im cumming!!" Komaeda came all over himself and onto Hinata's chest. Hinata followed soon after, "I-I'm cumming K-komaeda. Should I p-pull out...?" Hinata continued to thrust inside Komaeda. Komaeda whispered inside Hinata;s ear "Cum inside me" As soon as he said that, his inside filled with Hinata's cum. Hinata moaned sooo loudly and softly thrusted to ride out his orgasm, before he pulled out and laid next to Komaeda. Cum leaked out of his ass. Komaeda was drooling by the time it was over, he loved it. Hinata's cum was so warm and so comforting. 

     They laid there, breathing for a while until they looked at each other and smiled. "Did we really just do that?" yes, yes they did. They both lost their virginity, which was a concept they both believed in. And it went surprisingly well. But they couldnt exactly tell anyone and boast. They didnt care about that right now though. They were in bliss. 


	4. Horny teenagers imagine that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, i was at anime expo, and then i moved back to Ohio. Anyway, im not really sure if this chapter is any good, its a little rushed. let me know what you think in the comments.

        Hinata and Komaeda spent the rest of the day cuddling in bed. They skipped breakfast, and lunch. Instead of going and eating with everyone else, they just sat there, naked. Nothing felt better than Komaeda's body against him. He wanted it to stay like that forever. Komaeda was warm, and snuggly and soft and Hinata really loved that. Komaeda passed out a while ago, but Hinata sat there holding him, watching him sleep. He was so peaceful and cute. And really attractive. Fact, Komaeda was really hot. Hinata wished he could kiss komaeda forever, that he could touch him at all times, that he could just, have sex with him all the time. They had only really done it once so far, and it was amazing. Koaeda made the most incredible noises and the best faces, and Hinata wished he could see and hear them at all times. Komaeda felt so good, and Hinata wished he could be inside of him always. Hinata had never cum like that in his life. Unfortunately they only had sex once and Komaeda was so exhausted he passed out within minutes. He wanted Komaeda so badly though, and he knew it wouldnt end here.  

        Komaeda woke up a little after dinner was supposed to be, to the growling of Hinata's stomach. "Im so hungry Komaeda. Can we please go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat quickly" Komaeda nodded a yes and they started on their journey. Trying very hard not to run into anyone, they somehow made it to the kitchen without seeing a soul. They got their food and started to leave when they opened the door to Kazuichi Souda. Souda just stared at them, as if he was trying to figure something out. Hinata gulped, as he was sure Souda knew exactly what was going on. He hadnt thought about how they would tell the others yet, but maybe he wouldnt have to now, as Souda would do it for him. Souda just smiled, which made Hinata nervous. 

       "Hey Hinata!" He said, and then walked away. Hinata was so confused, but so thankful. He looked at Komaeda, and then the two of them rushed back to Komaeda's room. 

       They got back to Komaeda's room and sat on his floor, backs against the bed. They ate in silence until Hinata got the nerve to say something. He looked at Komaeda, swallowed his food and said "So are we boyfriends now?" Komaeda blushed really hard and smiled. He put his food down and pulled Hinata into a kiss. When he pulled away he just nodded and took another bite of his food, then said with a mouthful "I would love that". That made Hinata really happy. Though their relationship had started so fast, and they had already had sex, Hinata didnt really mind. It wasnt perfect, but he didnt care. At least he had Komaeda now. They were official. Though he wasnt sure they could tell anyone. 

        After they ate they discussed a lot of things, they decided to keep it secret just for a while. Then, they kissed, and then they made out, and then they had sex again, as two horny teenage lovers would. Surprisingly, it was better than before, and hopefully it would keep on getting better. Hinata decided it would be better if he slept in his bed tonight, just so in the morning they could both go to breakfast and not have to walk in together, that way they wouldnt cause any suspicion. Hinata kissed him goodnight, and then left to go back to his room. He made it back okay and laid down in his bed, and quickly fell asleep. He wandered into the cafeteria the next morning, and surprisingly no one was looking at him and asking questions like "Why havent you been here for so long?" or anything. He decided it was best not to question it and instead went and sat down by Souda. 

       Souda was still oblivious to the fact that him and Komaeda were a thing, and that was okay. Hinata just made small talk and asked about Souda's day, which quickly lead to Souda babbling on and on about Sonia. Hinata didnt really listen, so much as he glanced towards the doorway over and over again, checking for his new boyfriend. Just then Komaeda tapped him on the shoulder from behind, startling him and interrupting Souda. "How did you get in here?? I didnt even see you come in?" 

       "I dont know, teleportation maybe?" Hinata and Souda just stared at Komaeda, very very confused. There was a moment of silence before Komaeda said "Nevermind" and sat down. Souda just shook his head and continued talking about Sonia. Hinata just smiled at Komaeda and then continued eating, until he almost choked, when he felt a hand on his crotch. The hand belonged to Komaeda. They had barely even greeted each other and Komaeda was already ready for more. Hinata wasnt going to object so he got up, dumped his tray and him and Komaeda left, rushing to an empty room. Souda just sat there, for whatever reason, still talking. 

         They got to an empty room and Hinata's pants seemed to fly off. And oh so quickly, Komaeda had his cock in his mouth. The amazing and warm sensation somehow still felt new, and he loved it. Komaeda was somehow already getting so good at this. It was sort of embarrassing but Hinata didnt last very long. Luckly Komaeda didnt seem to mind though. He just got up, and kissed Hinata hard. it felt nice. 

         It went on like this for a few weeks. Fucking in closets, empty classrooms, basically anywhere they could. They had already fucked in so many different positions, and oh how Hinata dreampt about them. He had a few favorites. like the time Komaeda deepthroated him for so long he was worried, or the time he was fucking Komaeda against the wall. Hinata felt like they were experts. And he just kept wanting to do more. One day Komaeda seemed like he wanted to say something. Hinata encouraged him, but Komaeda was still really shy. Eventually he got it out of him, but it did take him by surprise. 

      "Um Hinata-kun, dont take this the wrong way okay. You make me very happy, i mean very very happy. You make me feel so good. but um," he began to get nervous again but shook his head and continued "I was wondering if you wanted to try something new? but like, we need something for it." Hinata blushed bright red, "what do we need?? I'll figure out, just say it" he kept pushing. Komaeda smiled shly and continued "We need another person" Hinata didnt know what to say, but he talked anyway.  

       "You mean like, a threesome?" Hinata asked, confused. Komaeda replied "Yes. Well, specifically double penetration," this was really weird, he didnt even know if Komaeda could take all that in his ass, let alone who would join them, or if he was even okay with that! Komaeda was his boyfriend! He didnt want to share. He stood there quietly. Komaeda got a little scared and spoke up. "Nevermind, im sorry that was dumb and rude and oh my god im sorry forget i said that. No one else would want to have sex with me anyway. Im still not sure why you-" 

        "Sure" Hinata said. He didnt know why he said that. It was probably just to get Komaeda to stop. But no matter why, he just agreed to a threesome with Komaeda and god knows who. Thats when there was a knock on Hinatas door. Hinata turned and went to open it, on the other side was Souda, smiling. He saw Komaeda and waved at him. Hinata turned to look at Komaeda, a little confused. Komaeda shrugged, as if to say "I dont know".  When Hinata looked back Souda seemed confused. "Whats going on guys?" Souda was dirty, probably from working on something, but whatever it was, he had his jumpsuit unzipped and the top part tied around his waist, a white tank top, and really gorgeous muscles showing. Hinata just looked back at Komaeda. They were probably thinking the same thing right about now. 


	5. Unconventionally attractive mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have been really busy and by busy i seriously mean i have been playing neopets non-stop someone help. I have neopets names Souda__Kazuichi and _Hajime_Hinata_  
> warning for some Komaeda spoilers and some "No-homo" shit from Souda  
> Also this chapter contains over-stimulation

            Hinata quickly said "One moment" and shut the door on Souda's face. He looked at komaeda and ran over "Komaeda hes the only one" 

     "The only one-what??" Hinata rolled his eyes and replied "Hes the only one we could ask to join in on this... thing" 

      Komaeda's eyes widened "Really??" 

      "Well who were you thinking could join us??" They were talking really fast in a yelling sort of whisper 

      "I dont know, but are you sure you want him??" Komaeda asked. Hinata stood up and walked over and opened the door. He gestured towards Souda, who was very confused, and then closed the door again.

      "I see your point" Komaeda nodded and Hinata opened the door again, "Come on in Souda" He smiled. Souda walked in still confused but decided he didnt care enough to really ask. Hinata sat down next to Komaeda on the bed and they both just looked at Souda, who was standing in front of them, dirty and strangely gorgeous. They had never really seen Souda this way, but for whatever reason they didnt mind. Souda stood there awkwardly, waiting for one of them to say something when Komaeda said something slightly uncalled for 

       "Souda would you be willing to have sex with me and Hinata?" Hinata looked petrified and just stared at Komaeda, open mouthed. Souda didnt seem to understand and just sort of continued looking at Komaeda before laughing. Hinata looked at Souda, still with that horrified expression on his face. Souda stopped laughing. A strange look appeared on his face and he just said "wait what??" 

       Komaeda began to speak again when Hinata covered his mouth. Hinata got up, grabbed souda's hand, and has him sit down. Hinata was the one standing now, and pacing back and forth. "Really Komaeda??" He asked. He looked at Souda, Souda was sitting there, looking up and thinking to himself. Hinata sighed and sat down on the other side of Souda and covered his face with his hands. 

       "Sure." Komaeda and Hinata both looked at Souda with extremely confused expressions. "-As long as you dont tell anyone! I dont want anyone thinking Im gay, let alone for one of you" Komaeda and Hinata looked at each other shocked, then back to Souda. "Really?" Hinata asked

      "I mean I guess, im not exactly getting any from Sonia right now, and you're my best friend" He said to hinata "As long as I dont have to do anything too gay" Hinata looked at him, amazed now. Instead of saying something like "Souda you do realize any type of sex with another man is gay" he just nodded his head, stood up, grabbed Komaeda's hand, and pulled the boy into the bathroom. "This is really weird" Hinata said. 

      "I know," Komaeda replied "Souda looks really hot right now" Hinata just looked at him, realizing he was surrounded by idiots. He opened the bathroom door and walked back out to Souda. Komaeda walked a little faster and pushed Hinata aside, then spoke to Souda, "I guess theres no need to be shy about this anymore so i will just explain what I want." Komaeda stood there and explained what they would do to him and Souda just nodded along. Hinata was astounded. He never imagined that it would be this easy to get someone to agree to something like this, but I guess this is what happens when you put a lot of Teenagers on an island all by themselves for so long, there are bound to be some Komaeda's. He had arrived on that island a virgin and somehow had tuned into a major slut, and it was all because of this Komaeda kid. For a virgin Komaeda seemed pretty confident. Maybe not confident, but after a little while Komaeda sure as hell wasnt shy. Maybe it was the fact that he didnt have much time left, but Komaeda certainly wasnt going to leave this world inexperienced in the world of sex. And Hinata understood. Before the island Hinata wasnt really interested in sex, he just focused on his studies. But now that him and Komaeda had done so much, sex was all he wanted. Maybe thats why he agreed to the threesome so quickly, he wasnt going to deny anything that Komaeda wanted. His thoughts were interrupted by Komaeda crawling onto his lap and kissing him quickly. Hinata blushed as Komaeda stood up, "So, how should we get started?" Hinata and Souda just stared at Komaeda. Komaeda sighed and looked at Souda "We can start by you getting a shower." Souda nodded and got up, Komaeda walked over and opened the bathroom door for him. Once Souda was inside Komaeda walked back over to Hinata and climbed on his lap again. 

      Komaeda helped Hinata lay down as he kissed him. Hinata was slowly getting back into the mood of wanting to do this sort of thing. He started removing Komaeda's clothes. Soon Komaeda's shirt was off as well as his pants. Hinata was shirtless as well and his pants were currently being removed by Komaeda, who's mouth was dangerously close to Hinata's growing erection. Komaeda kissed in between Hinata's legs and then came back up and kissed his lips. Hinata placed his hands on Komaeda's waist and kissed him back. His skin was so soft and smooth, and he was so irresistible. Hinata didnt care that there was another boy in the other room, or that he was going to be joining them, because just from the way Komaeda kissed him he knew he was the one Komaeda wanted, and that made him really happy. 

     The two boys were both in their underwear, grinding and making out and it was so hot. They kept touching each other and moaning and kissing sloppily. They both looked over to the bathroom though, when the door opened revealing a slightly wet, muscly boy with a towel around his waist. surprisingly enough, Hinata was the one to gesture for Souda to join them. Komaeda and Hinata both sat up when Souda sat on the bed. And they both crawled over to him. Komaeda started to kiss him pretty quickly, souda just went along with it. Hinata decided this wouldnt be fun if he kept focusing on what Komaeda was doing, so he took it upon himself to really get things started. He unwrapped the towel from Souda's waist, revealing a pretty decent -sized dick. Hinata had done this a few times for Komaeda, but he was still a little nervous. He put Souda's cock into his mouth and began. He looked up whilst doing it to see both Souda and Komaeda looking at him. He blushed bright red but continued anyway, looking Souda in the eyes. Souda moaned loudly but it was muffled by Komaeda kissing him. 

        Hinata continued sucking and bobbing his head when he glanced over to see Komaeda had already stipped off his underwear and was fingering himself. This made Hinata extremely hard. He started bobbing his head more and more and focusing on what was in front of him, or rather in his mouth. Once Souda was sufficiently hard, Hinata stood up, and grabbed Komaeda. He almost threw Komaeda on the bed and then got on top of him. He began to Kiss Komaeda, but then rolled over, pulling Komaeda on top of him. He looked at Komaed and asked if he was ready, after komaeda replied with a yes, he lookat at Souda and nodded. Komaeda helped line Hinata up before lowering himself onto Hinata's cock. He started to move, and ride him. After he got comfortable he started moving faster and moaning louder. Hinata had his head tipped back, moaning loudly. Komaeda looked over to Souda who was waiting patiently. He bit his lip and nodded. Souda stood up and got on the bed, on his knees he lined himself up to Komaeda's entrance. They were all waiting and holding still. Komaeda braced himself, holding onto Hinata's arms, incidentally pinning him down. Souda pushed in and Komaeda's grasp tightened as he yelled out a moan that was both pain and pleasure. 

        Komaeda held himself up for a moment, silent and still, deciding when he was ready to move again. He started to move himself up and down again, getting used to the new thing that was inside of him. It wasnt too long before it started to feel good. "Souda... move" Souda nodded and began to move in and out of Komaeda. It was awkward fumbling and moving for a little bit, but eventually they got the hang out it and got a smooth rhythm going. Their moans harmonizing. Komaeda was starting to get louder. He had so much insider of him and it felt so good. He was getting close too. He didnt know about Souda and Hinata, but he was going to cum very soon. He tried to tell them but before he knew it, Hinata's chest was covered in cum. He had never cum that hard and it felt so so so good. He continued riding them as he slowed down. 

      Hinata wasnt finished though, he grabbed Komaeda and turned him around so that he was facing Souda now. Komaeda was drooling and his face was all red, he was slightly out of it. Hinata had Komaeda lay down on top of him. "Souda, keep going, im not done with him" Souda did as he was told and put his still throbbing cock back inside of komaeda. Komaeda had both of them inside of him once again. He wasnt exactly ready to go again, but he wasnt going to complain. Hinata and Souda kept going. Fucking Komaeda senseless, which wasnt that hard. Komaeda was drooling and crying from the pleasure. Tears streaming down his face he was so happy. 

     "Souda, do not let yourself cum" Hinata instructed him. They somehow managed to fuck Komaeda for almost 4 hours, causing him to cum over and over and over. He was so over stimulated by the time Souda came. Souda couldnt hold back anymore and with one last thrust, came inside Komaeda. He pulled out, letting Hinata get on top of Komaeda, Komaeda's legs wrapped around him, and fuck him until he was finished as well. Komaeda came one last time. He felt disgusting, but he was so so so okay with that. Hinata didnt know what had come over him, but Komaeda seemed to enjoy it. 

      Hinata had Souda lay down in the bed, and he took Komaeda to go get cleaned up. When they came back in Souda was asleep. Komaeda was exhausted so he crawled in bed next to Souda. Komaeda was out pretty quickly. Hinata curled up on the floor and went to sleep aswell. 


End file.
